The Great Seven
by Purgatory Gatekeeper
Summary: A battle between heaven and hell


The Great Seven

Prologue

A long time ago in the lands of Ishgar, before the time of magic, man had nothing but metal, they had no knowledge of the power inside them. They were at war most of the time to prove the power within them but seven beings rain down from the clouds during a battle of the humans. The seven being taught the humans their virtues with that the humans were kind, hard working, humble, sexually pure, thankful, giving, and had self restraint. The holy virtues taught them magic as well to coexist with each other like who had the power to use it, peace reign.

Time passed and and the seven holy virtues felt like their work was done so they returned to the heavens. At the time they returned a huge earthquake began and an enormous crack in the ground appeared, fire rose from the crack, and from that crack seven more rose, one by one and with them demons and other creatures for hell emerged. The first being came upon the earth and war broke loose in his path for everyone he crossed ended in a fury of anger in them. The second being brought laziness everywhere he went, people would drop on their stomachs because of the lack of stamina. The third being rose and the people around him became hot with lust in their soul and they would attack each other with unnatural thoughts about them. The fourth and fifth beings rose seemingly working together, for the rich who had the money would hog it, and the poor who didn't would look at the green eyes of hate. The sixth being came up and kissed the first on the mouth, the first ignored her. With her presence the humans thought highly of themselves and tried to outdo each other with their magic or weapons and saw sport out of it. The final being was small but brought a huge impact to mankind for her presence made everyone hungry and they eat everything but they wanted to try something new, which lead to burning leaves and inhaling the smoke rising from it, they would crush rocks into a fine dust and inhale that too. These sins were also teaching their followers how to use the magic the virtues taught them in the sins own way. With that the world was in chaos once again because of the sins.

The seven holy virtues saw what the seven deadly sins were doing and came down upon the earth once again to stop the foolishness of the sins, but the sins were reluctant and fought back against the virtues, causing a battle between them each battling their own counterpart with that battle the humans chose side to fight for and the ones who didn't want to fight would take refuge in their homes elsewhere. The great battle started with each other once again each of the seven fighting, with the magic that the virtues taught them some of the mages summoned celestial being to fight for them, used speed and weapons to harm the opponent, one of the followers of the virtues was using her magic at a dangerous level, with her power it would rain ice shards, and she used her speed magic at an alarming rate.

Almost all of the virtues have won their own battle leaving the sins unconscious but wrath was holding kindness but the neck she had a lot of blood dripping down her her head. Wrath threw her to the ground leaving her to battle the other seven, she could hardly move and in an instant she saw the woman that was dangerously using her magic in front of her, the woman had golden eyes and black hair, suddenly kindness had an idea that required an immense amount of power so she tugged on the black haired woman's' torn up shirt and whispered: " I already know that he's too strong for us but there's a way to stop him, i'm too weak to do the spell but I have seen you battle and I think that you could perform the spell but I don't know what effect it may have on a human, are you willing to perform the spell?"

"Yes"

"Then here is what you have to do…"

The other six virtues continue to battle against wrath but they can tell they're losing against him by their stamina is rapidly decreasing but it seems he has all the energy and it looks like there seems to be smoke coming out between his teeth.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to take us out like-"

He was interrupted by a piercing scream and a bright flash of light they all look in the direction of the light, it was the black haired woman shining bright as a star, screaming in pain. her voice faded away and her body seemed to get darker and darker but the silhouette of her body still shined bright but was able to see the darkness of the body. It became clear soon after what was happening the woman was turning into a gate but wrath did not know where as soon as he could see the other side of the gate, what he saw confused him, beyond the gate were twelve shaded figures in two rows six on each side and in the middle a giant with a weird downward mustache.

"Celestial Spirit King I beg you, send this foul demon to forever be imprisoned in the never ending celestial world!", begged kindness nearly about to pass out from loss of blood. And from the woman's body came five golden chains attaching themselves to wrath's neck and limbs and slowly pulls him to the woman's body.

"WHAT…" wrath shouted trying to resist the pull of the chains digging his feet into the ground thinking it will slow but continues at the same pace "YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I AM IMMORTAL!"

"We don't plan to kill you," temperance explained trying not to kill him for what he did to kindness, "We are locking you up in a different realm where you won't cause trouble"

Wrath looks back again, still trying to resist the slow pull of the chains; seeing he is only a couple of feet,twenty by his estimate, he notices what lies beyond the gate the woman made out of her body. He looks back and chuckles.

"I will be released upon this world if at least the other six know about the forbidden gate to the celestial world!" Wrath exclaimed.

"The other six are unconscious and will not know what happened to you," Temperance reassured him.

"Pride is not one for staying down for too long" Wrath boasted, smiling in satisfaction, he accepts the chains pull and is sucked into the looks back and sees that pride is sitting up on her hands, seeing everything. "Crap how long was she awake" temperance thought to himself, diligence rushes over and knocks her out again with a single punch. Diligence then rushes over to heal kindness' wounds. Looking back at the girl that used her body to open the gate the other five rush over to see the conditions that the magic had affected her with, she was unconscious but seemed perfectly fine but she had something in her hands that they didn't notice before. In her hands laid twelve beautiful golden keys. Kindness then rushes over after her wounds are healed. The woman's eyes open and the color in them are gone.

"What happened, where am I, why is everything is everything so dark, kindness… KINDNESS!" The woman was panicking for she did not know what was happening.

"Don't worry im here. The magic I told you to use had some effects to your body, it looks like you're blind and the gold in your eyes have disappeared."

"And what of the demons?"

"Don't worry about it they are being dealt with."

"Am I to be forever without my sight?"

"What is your name child?"

"Call me Siv."

"Well Siv, we are holy beings that can grant almost anything," kindness explained to her as she covered Sivs eyes with her hand, and when she released her hands from Siv's face, Siv opened her eyes and could see again but they were not the beautiful golden eyes they use to be instead they were a gorgeous emerald green. Leaning up in shock that she could see again she hugs kindness tightly, kindness made a joke about needing air so she released her.

"So what happened to me and everything that went on while i was out?" Siv asked.

"Do not worry child, I will tell you everything that has happened since you used the spell..."

"My name is Siv!"

While Siv and Kindness were conversing about what had happened the other six virtues were discussing what to do with the rest of the sins.

"Now that we got rid of the main problem, what shall we do to the other six for they cannot just run amoc," says chastity.

"we will have to lock them up like we did with wrath," Temperance said.

"surely you don't mean to find more mortals that can use that strength of magic, or to even think about using the on girl six more time and even then what if the king does not accept our request

what then?!" exclaims thankfulness.

"We are heavenly being we don't have to lock them up in the celestial world, we can hid them here on earth where no one will find them, and suppress their power to the world biding" Temperance explained.

"oh I see where you are going with this" Diligence said excited.

"Yes, everyone take your counterpart and suppress them here on earth" Temperance ordered them as the lined up with their own counterpart thinking of where to seal them away, temperance stepping up to gluttony, chastity with lust, charity and greed, diligence and sloth, humility and pride, thankfulness and envy, each thinking of their own seal to lock the sins up with.

Temperance steps up holds out his hand and chants," I Temperance of the seven holy virtues banish thee to the face of earth where you will starve until man needs you to consume all magic in the land, if it comes to such a risk!" Then in a flash of light, gluttony was lifted into the air and was slammed down into the earth a mile away, then the ground began to rumble and shake, and a tower began to rise many feet in the air and at the top of the tower a blank face, moments later the tower sank back into the ground.

Humility then held his hand and chanted, " I Humility of the seven holy virtues banish thee to the moving city so that your power changes the emotions from light to darkness and from darkness to light!" In a flash of light pride was sent off to the direction of the city apparently for no one could see that far.

Then Thankfulness started chanting, " I Thankfulness of the seven virtues banish you, envy, to the gates of time where people want to travel in time to change what they want." Envy soon glowed and flew across the sky.

As soon as Thankfulness finished Diligence immediately started, "I Diligence banish thee to the tree of the island of a great wars soon to come!" sloth slowly started to glow and slowly moved in the direction diligence banished him to but diligence was getting upset by how slow he was going so she jumped up and kicked him and he shot across the soon to be dark skies.

Watching sloth shot across the twilight sky charity looked back to the small child of greed and thought through was he was going to do to the boy, and when he thought he had the solution he raised his hand and chanted, "I charity of the seven holy sins banish thee to the world in which has use up all of their magic so you may not influence them into your greed." suddenly clouds started forming around in the sky making a vortex like hole in the center then greed started to glow and rose into the clouds through the vortex when he was no longer in sight through the clouds the sky started to clear itself and the night sky was glowing from the light of the rising moon and the scattered stars.

Finally Chastity stepped up to lust disgusted at the beast wondering how she was going to punish the disgusting monster. She thought long and hard but she couldn't think of a way to punish him, then she thought about what was happening and realized that all of his companions are sealed away and remembered how easy it was to take him down, so she made up her mind and exclaimed, "I chastity of the seven holy virtues doom you, demon, to walk this earth alone without your comrades for they have been sealed away and you out of all of them have the least damaging power so you are no threat to this world." Everyone looked at chastity with questioning look but she was not paying attention to realize what they were doing, instead she was staring at lust waiting.

Half an hour later lust finally opens his eyes to see chastity in his face, staring, he stumbles back in shock he looks around looking for his comrades in a frantic way, worried, he gets up the others start to notice lust's awakening and jump up into a fighting stance but chastity gives them a signal to relax and they back away slowly as chastity walks up to him and says…

"Do you know who you are?"

Lust looks at her like she is some kind of idiot or something

"Are you fucking with me. Where the fuck is everyone else you bitch!"

Temperance walks over to chastity side slowly lightly grabbing her arm.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Well… we now know that he has no idea where his comrades are or where wrath is which is good because if he ties to find he won't know where to look first or he will be too distracted by some female."

"HEY, I RESENT THAT!"

"shut it, you won't find your comrades any time soon so be gone with you!"

As they look back at him, he has already disappeared only to be found gawking at some human female.

"So what now..." Siv asks the others in wonder of what will happen after the Great War

"We caused all of this since we came down upon this world first, the demons full of their envious hatred sought to climb from the pits of hell and reek destruction on this world we brought peace to. So that this doesn't happen again we will seal away both heaven and hell, so that we won't interfere with the human timeline ever again," temperance explained, he left to go join the other five that have already started the seals.

"Not to mention we will be limiting the type of magic each person will use, since their are those out there that still follow the sins way" kindness explained," But from your efforts in the war we will grant you the ability of the Ten Commandments."

"The Ten Commandments? What's so special about that?" Siv questioned kindness

"The Ten Commandments are not to be taken lightly they are the strongest armor in the heavens, not to mention that it is an ability not the Petty requip magic that can be easily copied, and you will be the first human to actually use the Ten so some of your forms may be... Unstable."

"Then why give it to me?"

"Because you have proven not only your worth but your power as well and I have to say it is quite remarkable." Kindness complemented her when diligence came to kindness telling her the seals were done escorting her to the other then they all shined in a brilliant blue light and start to rise and as they did so the magical energy of all the humans who had it left their body but one piece was returned to them except for Siv, once the last bit of magic left her body the seven shining figures floated around her pointing at her and began to chant and from the sky a bright light the size of a small house was coming down on her at such an alarming rate she braised herself for impact. But their was nothing and when she looked up the virtues were gone and she was wearing a breastplate that she had never seen before assuming it was one of the Ten Commandments she was promised. She stood up looking around the land that was the battle field and started wandering around just looking at what had happen on this field for several days wondering what she should do next the virtues didn't tell her what she should do with these new powers. She tripped over a royal blue cloak that was caught on a branch sticking out of the ground, she liked the look of the cloak so she bent down to pick it up but when her hand touched the cloak her eyes were covered by yellowish gold hair, tugging on it she realized it was her own hair that had turned golden, she thought it might have been a side effect of her new powers. Grabbing the cloak she started heading for the woods she saw miles away.

After the great battle between sins & virtues, the followers of the virtues tried to cleanse the world once again but had resistance, for some of the humans liked the ways the sins taught them, so they decided to leave the humans to their own actions. Sealing the gates from heaven and hell so this will not happen again, they return to the heavens and left the humans only to make the war a legend or a myth. But for the humans with their new magical ability they decided to make these years to come brand new years from the others so they call it the X years starting with X1 the day the virtues descended upon the earth.

AN:This is my first story to post on this website or any website thanks to a great friend of my that helped me with this story and more stories to come, so please be patient with me and leave a comment on any thing i should fix or work on, and i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
